The invention relates to a closure plug for a bottle and more specifically to one having structure which allows the interior of the bottle to be repressurized in order to maintain the carbonization of a beverage therein.
Whenever a person opens a beverage which has internal gases or carbonation, those gases begin to escape into the atmosphere. This is the case with soda pop, carbonated drinks or water, bear, and champagne. Should a person not consume all of a beverage from a bottle and wish to store the remainder, freshness becomes a problem. As soon as the bottle is recapped, the gases inside the liquid begin to equalize pressure with the ambient air in the bottle above the liquid level. Pressure equalization continues until the pressure in the bottle reaches a level where molecules of gas attempting to escape are held in by the pressure of the air above the liquid level. At that point the gas stops escaping from the liquid and it becomes stable. The problem is that during the pressure equalization process, the natural fizz that makes the beverage desirable is reduced or lost. While common bottle stoppers seal adequately, they do nothing to prevent the escape of the efforvescence of the drink. When a bottle is large or if liquid level to air space ratio is favorable, the amount of gas which escapes the beverage before natural pressure equalization is reached can be enough to leave the beverage "flat" and undesirable for further consumption. With expensive champagne, any loss of gas can have a negative effect on the taste and value of the drink. Recapping a bottle is often out of the question if quality of the champagne is a concern, regardless of the amount withdrawn prior to the sealing.
Applicant's novel apparatus provides a means of pressure equalization. Beverages such as soda pop, carbonated water, beer and champagne can be opened, a small amount consumed, and then resealed and repressurized without loss of the original taste and efforvescence. For those in the restaurant business the ability to reseal and repressurize expensive champagne would offer a means to save the product and save money. In private use the apparatus provides structure and a way to save money by preserving the flavor and freshness of all types of beverages. The apparatus allows its user to save beverages from open bottles without loss of efforvescence and thus saves the original flavor and eliminates the cost of pouring out "flat drinks".